Telephone wire junction boxes which are installed upon exterior walls of residences or commercial buildings, and are uncovered, are easily tampered with by burglars or intruders. A burglar who gains access to a telephone wire junction box may easily disable the telephone system of the building, preventing "911" or emergency telephone calls from being made in response to an intrusion. Thus, it is desireable to shield such telephone wire junction boxes from such tampering by installing thereover of a protective tamper resistant metal box.
The interior of such protective metal boxes ordinarily must be freely accessible for purposes of telephone system repair, and be inaccessible to burglars or intruders. A known method of facilitating accessibility for purposes of repair and inaccessibility to burglars is to provide a box having a hinged panel locked by a hasp or bolt controlled by a key. Where such an access panel is openable and closeable by means of a key lock, access to the telephone wire junction box may be restricted to authorized persons. However, it is uneconomical to construct a telephone wire junction protecting box having access panel having a key lock.
Another known method of restricting unauthorized access to the interior of such tamper resistant boxes is to provide a hinged or removable panel which is locked in place by a common padlock. However, common padlocks may be easily cut by a bolt cutter which is a common burglary tool. The instant invention solves such problems by providing a tamper resistant telephone wire junction protecting box which restricts access by burglars or intruders, which allows free access for purposes of telephone system repair, and which does not require utilization of key locks or padlocks. Such objectives are accomplished through the utilization of an access panel and a false access panel attached by screws and adhesives adapted and positioned to cause a burglar or intruder to erroneously conclude that easy access into the box is not possible.